


Wszystko, co ważne, dzieje się w Vendorze

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Tekst napisany na tegoroczną akcję walentynkową na Mirriel, czas akcji: "I będziesz murem". W czasie, kiedy czaardan robił historię lokalną, cywile przeżywali swoje małe dramaty...
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Wszystko, co ważne, dzieje się w Vendorze

**Author's Note:**

> Lista promptów tu: http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=26961&start=15#p477775 (wykorzystałam prompty nr 3, 11 i 16)  
> Obawiam się, że najważniejszy romans w tym tekście to ja/lokacja. Dla czaardanu Lithrew to głównie baza wypadowa, a ja od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiam się, jak też miasto musiało wyglądać dla kogoś, kto nie jeździł dla żadnego kha-dara i nawet by mu to do głowy nie przyszło, a że ostatnio nie umiem pisać bez akcji...

Stuk stuk stuk. Stuk stuk stuk.

Selwart natychmiast wyjrzał przez okno, by popatrzeć na idącą dziewczynę. Robił tak co rano od niemal trzech miesięcy i ciągle jeszcze nie był syty widoku, bo też w miasteczku nie było nikogo, kto chodziłby jak Jolean. Jakby tańczyła, chcąc powitać słońce. Jakby wygrywała obcasami melodię na cześć nowego dnia. Jakby jej stopy… Jakby stopy…

W tym miejscu Selwart zawsze się zacinał. Jego zasób poetyckich wyrażeń nigdy nie był tak bogaty, jak by sobie życzył, a teraz, po paru latach na rubieżach cywilizacji, był w dodatku mocno zużyty, by nie powiedzieć nieświeży. Mężczyzna głęboko nad tym ubolewał. Jolean zasługiwała na najpiękniejsze wiersze, godne jej urody, która…

Która zaraz zniknie za rogiem razem ze swą właścicielką, bałwanie, odezwała się bardziej praktyczna część Selwarta, motywując go do działania. Mężczyzna zerwał się i wybiegł na ulicę. Tak się składało, że co rano szli w tę samą stronę – on do pracy, Jolean do ciotki, którą się opiekowała – i kiedy Selwart miał dobry dzień, zamieniał z dziewczyną kilka, czasem nawet kilkanaście zdań, choć nigdy na temat, który najbardziej go obchodził. Słowa więzły mu w gardle albo go zdradzały, poczynały się w umyśle jako miłosne wyznania, by gdzieś po drodze zmienić postać i wyjść z ust w formie uwag o pogodzie albo, o zgrozo, o cenach bydła. Nigdy nie zdołał zaprosić Jolean na tańce czy choćby na spacer. I nic nie umiał na to poradzić.

Po paru chwilach dogonił dziewczynę. Uśmiechnęła się jak… jak tylko ona potrafiła. Selwart miał nadzieję, że nie zorientowała się, że za nią biegł, bo i bez tego czuł się jak ostatni głupiec. No odezwij się wreszcie, upomniał się w myślach.

– Dobrego dnia – powiedział.

Mały sukces. Pierwsze zdanie zawsze było najtrudniejsze.

– Rzeczywiście jest dobry – odparła radośnie.

– Jakieś nowiny? – wykrztusił Selwart.

– A tak. Laskolnyk wrócił w nocy z czaardanem. Mój szwagier zasiedział się wczoraj w Vendorze i widział, jak przyjechali. Mówił, że rozbili a'keer Gerdoonów. Ci, co przeżyli, nieprędko pokażą się po naszej stronie granicy.

Oczywiście, pomyślał mężczyzna. Jeśli nie umiesz rozmawiać o tym, co najbardziej cię obchodzi, musisz się zadowolić miejscowymi plotkami. Zresztą czaardan Laskolnyka naprawdę był interesujący. Generał ważył się na rzeczy, na które nie porwałby się nikt inny.

– Ciężką mieli robotę? – spytał Selwart.

Jolean, o dziwo, spoważniała.

– To nie było łatwe zwycięstwo – powiedziała. – Szwagier mówił, że Solwen i Jorem zginęli, Awien walczy o życie, paru wróciło poharatanych, wszyscy byli tak zmęczeni, że ledwie stali na nogach, a na konie aż przykro było patrzeć. Podobno wpadli na Jeźdźców Burzy i ledwie się przebili, mało brakowało, a byłoby po czaardanie. Zostaliby w stepie jako żer dla kruków…

Mówiła z przejęciem, jakby ewentualna klęska dotykała ją osobiście. Selwarta opanowało niedobre przeczucie. Czyżby ona i któryś z jeźdźców? Nie, niemożliwe, zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego i na pewno o tym wiedziała. Nie mogłaby. Nie ma się czym przejmować.

– A co u twojej cioci? – spytał, by zmienić temat.

– Jest coraz słabsza – westchnęła Jolean. – Powinna się przenieść do nas, tak wszystkim byłoby łatwiej, ale nie chce. Ciągle powtarza, że mieszka w tym domu od wojny i w nim zamierza umrzeć. Moja siostra będzie u niej dzisiaj, może ją przekona. Ciotka się jej trochę boi.

– A ty? – zdziwił się Selwart. – Nie idziesz dzisiaj do cioci?

– Nie, idę do Vendoru.

Uśmiechnęła się przy tych słowach, jakby spodziewała się czegoś miłego. To był uroczy uśmiech, równie piękny jak poprzedni, ale tym razem Selwart nie miał ochoty szukać porównań. Cieszy się na samą myśl o spotkaniu z tamtym, do mnie uśmiecha się z wyłącznie z uprzejmości, pomyślał z rozpaczą.

– Życzę miłego dnia – rzekł cicho, kiedy dotarli do skrzyżowania.

– I nawzajem! – odparła radośnie i weszła w boczną uliczkę.

Wcale się nie obejrzała.

*

Dziewczyny lubią ostrych chłopaków, zawsze o tym wiedziałeś, myślał Selwart przez resztę drogi. Widziałeś to jeszcze u siebie, w Starym Meekhanie. Na takiego jak ty, chudego stypendystę ze szkoły miejskiej, nie chciały nawet patrzeć, za to biegały za typami z ulicznych gangów i powtarzały, że łobuz kocha najbardziej. Dlaczego myślałeś, że tu będzie inaczej? Tu jest pogranicze. Tu liczy się fantazja, szybkie konie i ostre szable, łupy i przechwałki. Spójrz wreszcie prawdzie w oczy, Selwart. Twoja Jolean, tancerka świtu, jest przede wszystkim dziewczyną z rubieży i myśli tak, jak one wszystkie. Teraz pewnie siedzi w Vendorze i opatruje swojego wybranka, a o ciebie dba tyle, co o zeszłoroczny śnieg. Przegrałeś. Została ci tylko praca.

Robota rzeczywiście czekała. Kiedy Selwart wszedł już do ratusza, zajął miejsce za biurkiem i otworzył szafkę, znalazł w niej, jak zawsze, stertę papierów, która jakoś nigdy nie chciała zmaleć. Większość mieszkańców Lithrew uważała urzędy za zło konieczne i nie bywała w nich, jeśli naprawdę nie musiała, ale jak to zwykle bywa, od każdej reguły istniały wyjątki. Niektóre dorobiły się nawet osobnych teczek, które puchły w zastraszającym tempie. Taki na przykład kupiec Gendoryck handlował końmi i dorobił się na tym sporego majątku, był jednak sknerą jakich mało. Z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy usiłował się wykręcić od płacenia miastu należnych podatków, argumentując to rozmaitymi nieszczęściami, prawdziwymi i wyimaginowanymi, które spotkały go w interesach. W najnowszym piśmie wnosił o zwolnienie z opłat, powołując się przy tym na fakt kradzieży tabunu, dokonanej przed dziesięcioma dniami przez luźny a’keer, prawdopodobnie Gerdoonów. Selwart na razie wstrzymywał się z odpowiedzią, po pierwsze dlatego, że tabun został odbity już przed pięcioma dniami i przypędzony z powrotem pod miasteczko, co oznaczało, że Gendoryck odzyska swoją własność, gdy tylko wypłaci czaardanowi należną nagrodę. Po drugie, urząd miał cały miesiąc na rozpatrzenie sprawy, a nie po to są terminy, żeby z nich nie korzystać. Po trzecie, należało zachować jakąś kolejność, a tak się składało, że Selwart dopiero co skończył pisać odpowiedź na poprzednie podanie Gendorycka (postanawia się odrzucić wniosek z uwagi na brak formalny w postaci nieaktualnej podstawy prawnej). Urzędnik przejrzał list po raz ostatni, zapieczętował go i przywołał gońca.

– Zawieziesz to pismo do Gendorycka i dostarczysz do rąk własnych – polecił.

– Znowu tam? – chłopak niemal jęknął. – To w ogóle warto? Przecież on się i tak odwoła.

A to była akurat prawda. Selwart przewidywał, że kiedy już odpowie na najnowsze pismo (postanawia się odrzucić podanie z uwagi na fakt, że właściciel odzyskał utraconą własność, co czyni wniosek bezprzedmiotowym) Gendoryck dalej będzie się upierał, że poniósł szkodę, ponieważ był zmuszony wypłacić czaardanowi nagrodę w maksymalnej wysokości przewidzianej przez prawo, i wysmaruje kolejne podanie, na które znów trzeba będzie odpowiedzieć. Cóż, taka praca. Selwart przywykł traktować użeranie się z Gendoryckiem jak sport. Poprawiało mu humor, nawet w taki dzień, jak dziś.

– Nie ty decydujesz, co warto, a co nie – upomniał gońca. – Płacą ci za dostarczanie przesyłek i właśnie to masz robić.

Chłopak wyszedł, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Selwart wrócił do sterty papierów i tym razem sam niemal jęknął. Czekało go pisanie kwartalnego sprawozdania dla władz prowincji, czyli w praktyce dla księcia Fergusa-der-Awdar, który miał w sobie coś takiego, że nawet niewinni woleli nie ściągać na siebie jego uwagi. Skup się teraz i nie myśl o niczym poza robotą, nakazał sobie Selwart. Ostatecznie już nieraz dostałeś kosza, nagany od przełożonych jeszcze nigdy, i wcale tego nie chcesz. Nie wolno popełnić najmniejszego błędu…

Pół godziny później rzeczywiście był tak pochłonięty pracą, że ledwie rejestrował istnienie zewnętrznego świata. Szelest kartek, czyjeś kroki na korytarzu, rozmowy kolegów w sąsiednim pokoju, wszystko to zlało się w jeden swojski, kojący szum, przy którym urzędowe formuły niemal same spływały z pióra. Selwart pisał wyraźnie, starannie unikając stawiania lubianych na prowincji zakrętasów. Wiedział, że burmistrz będzie kręcić nosem, spodziewał się jednak, że pismo spodoba się w książęcej kancelarii, a głównie o to chodziło. Jeszcze jedno zdanie. I następne.

Przerwał dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczęło mu burczeć w brzuchu. Oczywiście. Znów zapomniał zapakować drugie śniadanie. Jego Jolean, tancerka świtu, odebrała mu nie tylko spokój ducha, ale i przydatną umiejętność dbania o własny żołądek. Na szczęście dla Selwarta, takich zapominalskich albo po prostu wygodnickich było w ratuszu więcej. Wielu zaczęło już wyglądać przez okna.

Wypatrywana osoba już nadchodziła. Była opalona, rumiana i krzepka, w typie, który zwykle porównuje się do rzepy. Niosła koszyk wyłożony białą serwetą – estetyka to ważna rzecz, za estetykę można dostać wyższą cenę – i wyładowany pieczywem. Zasadniczo handel obnośny, w tym żywnością, był zakazany w urzędach Imperium, ale tu, na rubieżach, ludzie nader często wychodzili z założenia, że jeśli czegoś nie wolno, ale się bardzo chce, to można, dlatego też piekarzówna udawała, że nie wie o tym przepisie, zaś burmistrz udawał, że dziewczyna nie popełnia wykroczenia. Selwart sięgnął do kieszeni.

– Komu bułkę, komu, bo idę do domu! – zabrzmiało na korytarzu.

– Nareszcie jesteś, Katna! – zawołał ktoś z dołu, chyba archiwista. – My tu prawie umieramy z głodu.

– Biedacy. Co byście beze mnie zrobili?

Podobna wymiana zdań odbywała się codziennie i zawsze kończyła się śmiechem dziewczyny. Katna parsknęła, po czym zaczęła sprawnie rozdzielać drożdżówki, precle i bułki ze słonymi dodatkami. Kosztowały nieco drożej niż w piekarni, ale za dostarczenie śniadania pod sam nos należało się parę miedziaków więcej. Selwart wciąż przeszukiwał kieszenie, ale na próżno. Jak pech, to pech. Wyglądało na to, że dziś nie stać go nawet na suchą bułkę, o ulubionej drożdżówce z makiem nie wspominając. Nie zdążył jeszcze zdecydować, kogo poprosić o pożyczkę, gdy Katna sama do niego podeszła.

– Nie dziś, niestety – wymamrotał, speszony. – Zapomniałem drobnych. Grubych też nie mam – uprzedził żart.

– Ojej – dziewczyna szczerze się zmartwiła. Selwart wiedział, że ojciec zabronił jej sprzedawać na kredyt i że akurat tej zasady niezłomnie przestrzegała. – Jak ty teraz będziesz pracować? Piszesz same ważne rzeczy…

Na jej twarzy odmalowało się wahanie. Po chwili dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i był to uśmiech wyjątkowo psotny. Wyjęła z kosza drożdżówkę z makiem, chyba najładniejszą, jaką miała.

– Masz, oddasz, kiedy będziesz mógł. To dla dobra miasta – zaśmiała się.

– A co na to twój ojciec?

– Nim się nie przejmuj, jakoś się wytłumaczę. No weź. Komu innemu bym nie dała, ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek.

Popatrzyła tak jakoś, tak… Selwart nie miał pomysłu, jak to opisać, zwłaszcza że głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Przyjął bułkę.

– Jutro zapłacę – zapewnił.

– O, a co to za szczególne względy? – Do pokoju zajrzał główny skarbnik. – Przez żołądek do serca, co?

– To nie tak – Selwart i Katna zaprotestowali niemal jednocześnie.

– Nie moja sprawa, nie wnikam. – Skarbnik machnął ręką. – I nic nie powiem tacie – zapewnił zarumienioną dziewczynę, po czym zwrócił się do kolegi. – Selwart, masz może teczkę z…

Nigdy się nie dowiedzieli, o które akta chodziło. Do ratusza wpadł goniec, ale zamiast zdać Selwartowi relację z wizyty u Gendorycka, pobiegł prosto do burmistrza. Nowinę wykrzyczał tak głośno, że słyszano go chyba nawet w Vendorze.

– Błyskawice pod miastem!

*

– No więc zajechałem do Gendorycka – opowiadał chłopak. – Akurat był u niego Laskolnyk, przyszedł się targować o zapłatę za tabun, co to go czaardan odbił parę dni temu, i przez to ludzie Gendorycka nie chcieli mnie wpuścić i mówili, że sami przekażą te papiery, ale ja się kłóciłem, że muszę oddać do rąk własnych…

– Chędożyć pismo, jak znam Gendorycka, i tak się odwoła – przerwał burmistrz. – Mów o Błyskawicach.

– Kiedy ja właśnie próbuję powiedzieć! – oburzył się goniec. – Ja tam stałem i się kłóciłem, i w końcu Laskolnyk z Gendoryckiem wyjrzeli zobaczyć, o co chodzi, i właśnie wtedy przyjechał jeździec z czaardanu, ten, co go wołają Ryuta, i powiedział, że pod miastem stoją Błyskawice, a Laskolnyk powiedział, że w takim razie wraca do Vendoru, do swoich ludzi, i kazał mi jechać do ratusza i przekazać wieści. No, to przekazałem – zakończył chłopak.

– Czyli nie widziałeś tych Błyskawic? – upewnił się burmistrz.

– Nie, ale Ryuta twierdzi, że to na pewno Jeźdźcy Burzy. Nic nie robią, tylko stoją i się rozglądają, jakby na coś czekali.

Burmistrz sapnął, potarł dłonią czoło.

– Trzeba natychmiast zwołać znaczniejszych obywateli na naradę…

– Za pozwoleniem – przerwał goniec – ludzie już się zbierają pod Vendorem. Sam widziałem, jak ciągną przez miasto. Wcale nie wyglądają, jakby chcieli się naradzać, wszyscy są przy szablach i wrzeszczą, że trzeba jechać na Błyskawice i zrobić porządek.

Burmistrz złapał się za głowę.

– Zrobić porządek z Błyskawicami? A co, jeśli to poselstwo do księcia? Posłom nie może spaść włos z głowy, inaczej marny nasz los! Nie, trzeba zrobić porządek, ale z krzykaczami – postanowił. – Jadę zaraz do Vendoru, a wy wracajcie do roboty i czekajcie na wieści.

Wyszedł spiesznie, nie troszcząc się o to, czy jego podwładni rzeczywiście wrócą do pracy, bo też po prawdzie oczekiwanie, że w danej sytuacji ludzie spokojnie zasiądą przy biurkach, dowodziłoby odklejenia od rzeczywistości. W ratuszu zawrzało jak w gnieździe os.

– Poselstwo, dobre sobie… – burczał archiwista. – Kiedy to zza Amerthy przyszło cokolwiek dobrego?

– Ale gdyby mieli zamiar zaatakować miasto, zrobiliby to już w nocy – perswadował skarbnik. – Nie czekaliby, aż nasi ich zauważą i naostrzą szable, żeby ich powitać.

– Naprawdę wierzysz, że Yawenyr chce się dogadać z Imperium w jakiejkolwiek sprawie? Przecież do tej pory nie zawarł pokoju z cesarzem, choć od wojny minęło dwadzieścia pięć lat.

– Może to nie on, tylko ichni Ojciec Pokoju. Może Se-kohlandczycy też już mają dość wojny.

– Se-kohlandczycy nigdy nie mają dość wojny, tak samo jak kupiec nigdy nie ma dość zysków!

Selwart nie włączył się do dyskusji. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i słuchał ze zwieszoną głową. Cały czas myślał o tym, że dzień zaczął się niezbyt dobrze, potem się polepszył, a teraz znów się pogarsza, i to w sposób, jakiego w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę. W gruncie rzeczy przez tych parę lat czuł się w Lithrew bezpiecznie. Owszem, słyszał o wielu strasznych wydarzeniach, napaściach na dwory i karawany kupieckie, ale to wszystko działo się gdzieś w stepie, samo miasteczko było raczej senne, jak zwykle na prowincji. Selwart bardziej się bał, chodząc wieczorami po Starym Meekhanie, gdzie niewłaściwa odpowiedź na pytanie „komu kibicujesz?” potrafiła kosztować parę zębów, a zdarzało się, że i kilka kości. Błyskawice pod miastem, tylko trzy słowa, a zmieniały wszystko. Jeśli burmistrz się myli i to nie poselstwo, ci, którzy teraz wiecują pod Vendorem, mogą nie dożyć jutra. Ba, jeśli Błyskawice napadną na Lithrew, ja sam mogę nie dożyć jutra, pomyślał Selwart. Nigdy nie powiem Jolean, jak bardzo mi się podoba i ile dla mnie znaczy. Sama Jolean, niebieskooka, jasna jak słoneczny poranek, dokładnie w typie, jaki najbardziej pociągał dzikusów zza Amerthy, bo u siebie nie mieli takich kobiet… O nie. Już lepiej, żeby była z tamtym z czaardanu, jego przynajmniej sama wybrała. Po stokroć lepiej. O Pani, pomyślał Selwart, chociaż rzadko się modlił. O Pani, jeżeli słyszysz i w ogóle cię to obchodzi, spraw, żeby to było poselstwo.

Selwart wyjrzał przez okno. Jego racjonalna część perswadowała, że burmistrz pewnie dopiero co dotarł do Vendoru, więc wypatrywanie go nie ma sensu, zwłaszcza że to konkretne okno wychodziło na przeciwną część miasta, ale miał to gdzieś. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć znak, że jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze. Zauważył Katnę i w pierwszej chwili się zdziwił, bo kompletnie o niej zapomniał i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wyszła z ratusza. Stała teraz kilkadziesiąt kroków od niego z paroma znajomymi i, sądząc po gestykulacji, żywo o czymś rozprawiała. Chwilę później całe towarzystwo ruszyło w stronę piekarni. No tak, zrozumiał Selwart, chcą zrobić zapasy, bo nie wiadomo, czy w nocy będzie się piekło chleb. Szczęśliwi ludzie, skoro mogą jeść, pomyślał jeszcze. On sam zupełnie stracił apetyt. Ciągle nie tknął drożdżówki, choć jeszcze niedawno był głodny jak wilk.

– Gadasz te głupoty od dwudziestu pięciu lat! Kiedy ty wreszcie zrozumiesz, że Ojciec Wojny…

Selwart obejrzał się. Skarbnik i archiwista kłócili się w najlepsze, próbując udowodnić… trudno powiedzieć, co, chyba po prostu wyższość w dyskusji. Kopista z końca korytarza stał przy nich z miną kibica obserwującego wyjątkowo zacięty mecz. To także szczęśliwy człowiek, nawet w takiej chwili potrafi sobie znaleźć odrobinę rozrywki, pomyślał Selwart.

Otworzył okno, wychylił się, wciąż wypatrując znaku. Zauważył ruch w końcu ulicy. Para młodych ludzi pomagała staruszce wejść na wyładowany pakunkami wózek. Selwart rozpoznał ciotkę Jolean, a także jej siostrę i szwagra. Samej Jolean nie było widać. Pewnie ciągle siedzi w zajeździe, pomyślał urzędnik. Wszystko, co ważne, dzieje się w Vendorze.

*

W zajeździe Vendor, należącym do Aandursa Betta, wydarzyło się, co następuje:

W trakcie narady, w której brali udział burmistrz Lithrew Adk-Werhof, znaczniejsi okoliczni kupcy, a także dowódcy dwóch czaardanów obecnych w mieście, to jest generał Laskolnyk i kapitan Wethorm, w zajeździe zjawił się ojciec Aredon-hea-Cyren, Łowczy Pani Stepów. Zapewnił, że obecność se-kohlandzkich wojowników pod miastem w żaden sposób nie zagraża jego mieszkańcom. Wyjaśnił, że Jeźdźcy Burzy wraz ze zbrojnymi ze świątyni w Yerth prowadzą obławę na bandę Pomiotników, która grasuje po obu stronach granicy, podszywając się bądź pod luźny a’keer, bądź pod wolny czaardan, zaś obecnie ukrywa się na terenie Uroczyska na południe od miasta. Duchowny przedstawił stosowne dokumenty na poparcie swych słów, po czym zwrócił się do dowódców czaardanów z prośbą o wsparcie akcji. Pomoc została mu udzielona.

Tak, na papierze wszystko wyglądało wspaniale, pomyślał Selwart. Był już wieczór. Mężczyzna zdążył skończyć pracę, zjeść obiad na mieście, dowiedzieć się, że Jolean istotnie została w Vendorze, zrezygnować z rozmowy z nią, pogadać z sąsiadami, pomóc jednemu z nich zamocować nowe okiennice, pożałować, że sam ich nie ma, odłożyć ich zakup na kiedyś tam i wreszcie położyć się do łóżka, mimo to ciągle rozważał treść oficjalnej notatki, którą spisał na podstawie relacji burmistrza. Ciągle nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że coś jest mocno nie w porządku. Owszem, kiedy chodziło o ściganie Pomiotników, świątynia w Yerth miała specjalne prerogatywy i Łowczy mógł nawiązać współpracę z dowódcą Jeźdźców Burzy. Miał też prawo zażądać pomocy od wolnych czaardanów, a one miały obowiązek jej udzielić, jeśli nie chciały stanąć przed książęcym trybunałem. Wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z przepisami. A jednak, jednak…

Selwart odwrócił się na drugi bok i spróbował się zmusić do myślenia o czymś przyjemnym, jednak i to mu nie wychodziło. Zwykle przed snem marzył o Jolean, zupełnie niewinnie, bo nawet w wyobraźni nie bardzo potrafił przejść do konkretów. Dziś imaginacja podsuwała mu zupełnie nowe wizje, takie, po których człowiek ma ochotę chwycić za szablę i to nawet wtedy, kiedy nie bardzo umie nią władać. Jolean w Vendorze. Jolean z jeźdźcem z czaardanu. Jolean w łapach Błyskawic. Jolean na ołtarzu Pomiotników…

Nie. To nie do zniesienia.

Dopiero krótko przed północą udało mu się wreszcie nie myśleć o niczym i zasnąć. Śniło mu się, że znowu jest małym chłopcem i biega zimą po Starym Meekhanie, i cieszy się, bo spadło dużo śniegu i można ulepić bałwana. Śmieje się i turla po podwórzu coraz większe kule, a bałwan rośnie i rośnie, i jest prawie tak wysoki jak kamienica, wspaniały. Brakuje tylko marchewki na nos, gdzie jest marchewka? Selwart idzie po nią do piwnicy, i właśnie wtedy przychodzą ci wstrętni chłopcy z sąsiedniej ulicy, których zawsze się bał, i zaczynają rozwalać bałwana. On płacze, a bałwan staje w ogniu i wrzeszczy…

– Wstawaj, człowieku! Miasto się pali!

Selwart otworzył oczy. W izbie rzeczywiście było podejrzanie jasno, ktoś dobijał się do drzwi, a pod oknem ktoś inny stał i darł się na całe gardło.

– Żyjesz tam w ogóle? Miasto się pali!

Selwart oprzytomniał, wyskoczył z łóżka, sięgnął po ubranie.

– Już idę! – odkrzyknął. – Co się dzieje?

– Błyskawice napadły na miasto, są w zmowie z Pomiotnikami! Budzimy wszystkich, a ty leć zawiadomić burmistrza!

– Zaraz! – wrzasnął Selwart.

Dziwne, ale teraz, kiedy przyszło co do czego, w ogóle się nie bał. A więc jednak, myślał gorączkowo, walcząc z nogawkami spodni. A więc jednak. Zdrada. Czy Łowczy wiedział? Czy to w ogóle był prawdziwy Łowczy? Nieważne. Już nieważne. Błyskawice w mieście. To się dzieje.

Selwart skończył się ubierać. Odpalił pochodnię od żaru z pieca. Skoczył w głąb mieszkania. Znalazł właz do piwnicy, szarpnął, otworzył…

Chwilę później leżał na kamiennej posadzce, podziwiał gwiazdy, które tańczyły mu przed oczami, i starał się nie krzyczeć. Chędożony spróchniały stopień. Ażeby wszystkie drabiny szlag trafił. Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym dowiedział się o podziemiach Lithrew. Od dłuższego czasu intrygowało go, gdzie tutejsi kupcy właściwie trzymają towar, i podejrzewał, że w mieście dzieje się coś nielegalnego. Podzielił się domysłami ze skarbnikiem, a ten zapewnił go, że przekaże informacje właściwym ludziom. Dzień później u Selwarta zjawiło się paru ostrych chłopaków i siłą zawlokło go do piwnicy. Był wtedy pewien, że niechcący odkrył przekręt na dużą skalę i że go za to zabiją, i przeklinał dzień, w którym zachciało mu się emigrować na rubieże. Omal nie zemdlał z ulgi, kiedy się okazało, że to tylko okrutny żart, pasowanie na prawdziwego lithrewczyka, i że czeka go po prostu nietypowy spacer. Chłopcy z szablami pokazali mu podziemne składy towarów, a także resztę twierdzy, bo właśnie tym było podziemne Lithrew. Warownią ze schronami dla niezdolnych do walki, magazynami żywności i systemem korytarzy, dzięki któremu można było dotrzeć do dowolnego punktu w mieście.

– Tylko żebyś nie fiknął, kiedy zrobi się gorąco – przestrzegli go przewodnicy na koniec wędrówki po podziemiach. – W razie napadu nie każdy musi wychodzić na górę i polować na wrogów, ale każdy musi przenieść wiadomość i nie ma, że boli.

A zatem po kolei, pomyślał Selwart. Posykując z bólu zgramolił się z podłogi. Był potłuczony, ale chyba cały, jeśli nie liczyć kostki u prawej nogi. Coś mu się w nią stało, ale nie był pewien, co, i musiał odłożyć oględziny na później. Najpierw trzeba zabrać pochodnię, która jakimś cudem nie zgasła, i zamknąć właz. Potem otworzyć drugą klapę, zejść na niższy poziom i ruszyć w drogę. Nie pomylić korytarzy. Do ratusza zielonym czy niebieskim, czy może czerwonym? Nie, czerwonym to do Vendoru. Zielony.

Szedł, a raczej kuśtykał, starając się to robić możliwie prędko. Chędożony stopień, klął w myślach. Oczywiście musiał spróchnieć do reszty akurat dzisiaj, takie rzeczy zawsze się dzieją w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Błyskawice w mieście. Zdrada. W Lithrew nie ma zbrojnych, Łowczy wyprowadził wszystkich, których zdołał znaleźć. Czy to w ogóle był prawdziwy Łowczy? Nieważne, to się ustali, jak już będzie po wszystkim. Trzeba iść szybciej, bo burmistrz może już wie, ale może nie. Noga boli coraz bardziej, trzeba było znaleźć coś do podpierania, teraz już za późno. Mogę iść, czyli to nie złamanie, ale na pewno nie jest dobrze. Chędożona droga chyba nie ma końca…

U wylotu sąsiedniego korytarza zabłysło światło. Ktoś stamtąd wychynął.

– Kto idzie? – spytał groźnie. Bogom niech będą dzięki, po meekhańsku.

– Selwart z ratusza. Ty kto?

– My z piekarni.

Z bocznego korytarza wyszło dwóch chłopaków. Jeden podszedł bliżej, uważnie przyjrzał się Selwartowi.

– Co ci się stało w nogę? – spytał.

– Nieważne – syknął urzędnik. – Muszę iść do burmistrza powiedzieć mu, co się dzieje.

– My to zrobimy – zapewnił piekarczyk. – Właśnie do niego szliśmy.

Po chwili Selwart został sam. Oparł się o ścianę, żeby odsapnąć i chwilę pomyśleć. Do domu nie miał po co wracać. Do polowania na ulicach nie nadawałby się nawet ze zdrową nogą. Obrońcom podziemi też nie przyda się na wiele. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno – zejść na niższy poziom i czekać, jak, jak… jakaś baba. Nic na to nie poradzi. Najbliższy schron, pomyślał mętnie Selwart, jest chyba w pobliżu piekarni.

*

– No, już po wszystkim – powiedziała Katna, kończąc opatrunek.

Selwart nie odpowiedział. Teraz, kiedy już nic nie musiał, noga zaczęła go boleć jakby bardziej, poczuł też, że jest mocniej poobijany, niż mu się wydawało. Jutro nie zdoła utrzymać pióra w ręce. Jakim cudem wcześniej tego nie zauważył?

– Jutro będziesz wyglądał na bohatera – ciągnęła dziewczyna.

Popatrzyła na niego jak wtedy w ratuszu, kiedy sprzedała mu drożdżówkę na kredyt, i Selwartowi wreszcie zaczęło świtać. Chciał powiedzieć, że to nie tak, i że nie jest nią zainteresowany, a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób, ale słowa zrobiły mu to, co zwykle robiły w rozmowach z Jolean. Gdzieś po drodze zmieniły kształt.

– Głupio mi, bo znów nie mam drobnych – wykrztusił.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym parsknęła. Może to i lepiej, skoro najwyraźniej tu utknąłem, pomyślał Selwart. Może tak musi być.


End file.
